


The Battle of Fantasies

by teecup_angel



Series: Consequences of A Binding Ritual [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... kinda, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rutting, Sexual Fantasy, apathetic!Harry, insane!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-story of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4177266/chapters/10056890"> Consequences of a Binding Ritual </a>.</p><p>Harry and Voldemort 'finish' their respective fantasies from Potion's class and... well... argue about it, I guess...</p><p>(pretty much PWP... ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsDarknessTakesOver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsDarknessTakesOver/gifts).



> So... [ AsDarknessTakesOver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AsDarknessTakesOver/pseuds/AsDarknessTakesOver) asks for a oneshot of the Potion Class' fantasies back in Chapter 4 and I am a kind benevolent disgusting author so here you go, you sick perverts (I say it will all the love my cold frozen heart can muster), have some porn...
> 
> … weeeellllll, fantasy porn anyway. Sorry, sweeties, but Harry and Voldemort's first time will most definitely be in Yule's Night. XD
> 
> Warning:  
> 1 Unbeta'ed like the rest of my works  
> 2 THIS HAS SEX BETWEEN MINORS (kinda) AND BETWEEN A MINOR AND AN OBVIOUS ADULT  
> 3 Both are males  
> 4 Harry and Voldemort obviously have a lack of modesty over this kind of topic and... they argue... about porn (kinda)  
> 5 Spoilers up to Chapter 4 of Consequences of a Binding Ritual but, CaBR timeline-wise, this should be between Chapter 7 and 8 (as this is set during bedtime of the day Chapters 4 to 7 happened) so it might be better if you guys read up to that point (Chapter 7).  
> 6 Some paragraphs are from the fantasy part of Chapter 4 (some are edited)

“Do you really think I would moan that much?”

  


Voldemort's hand stopped writing on the parchment he head been working on and he turned to face the other occupant of the bed he was currently sitting on. Harry, who had changed into a set of baby blue pajama shirt and pants, stared at him while hugging a pillow that pretty much covered his entire upper body. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the sudden question and asked back, “Are you still thinking about that?”

  


“Kinda hard not to considering it was a fantasy of me being shagged in my Potion's class.” Harry commented with a shrug, resting his chin on the pillow he was hugging as he asked, “So... do you really think I would moan that much?”

  


“Would you like to find out?” Voldemort asked back with an amused smirk playing on his lips.

  


“No thank you. I'd rather keep my virginity for a couple more months before I _do_ have to give it to you.” Harry drawled without missing a beat, “But, really, why did you need to fast forward my fantasy?”

  


“Perhaps I found your insistence of kissing my younger self, my diary self, quite dull.” Voldemort deadpanned, turning back his attention to the parchment he was writing on.

  


“Are you jealous of your diary self, Tom?” Harry asked in a singsong tone, making Voldemort frown slightly.

  


“No, my dear. I simply cannot let you continue such a dull fantasy.” Voldemort drawled as he continued to write.

  


Harry scoffed and retorted, “Oh please. I bet you I can make a very interesting fantasy. More interesting than your obviously no plot fantasy back in Potion's.”

  


Voldemort rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “Please do feel free to try, my dear Harry.”

  


“Very well, my dear Tom.” Harry grinned, “I think I will.”

  


=============== Harry's Fantasy: A Secret Affair ===============

  


“You, Tom Riddle, are the most self-centered selfish arrogant prat in the entire world.” Harry snarled as he stormed towards Tom Riddle with righteous determination in his eyes.

  


Tom, who had simply been walking with his friends (Harry internally scoffed at that), stopped to raise an eyebrow at the fuming Gryffindor who had decided to confront a couple of snakes by himself.

  


How utterly Gryffindorian of him...

  


“Good afternoon to you as well, Potter.” Tom greeted with a cool pleasant tone, amusement playing in his eyes.

  


“Cut the fake pleasantries, Riddle.” Harry snarled, taking a step towards Tom as he hissed, “I am just a wand away from hexing the living daylights out of you, you jerk!”

  


Tom raised his hand to stop his 'friends' from opening their mouths, most probably to insult the pretty livid Gryffindor blatantly invading his personal space. Tom tilted his head as he retorted with an amused smirk playing on his lips, “And I do not need my wand to counter any hex you might throw at me, my dear lion.”

  


“ _Oh Merlin, how long are you going to continue this unnecessary prattle, Harry? Is this honestly your desired fantasy?”_

  


“ _It's called backstory, Tom. It's part of the fantasy! Now, shush, and no more audience comments!”_

  


“ _It's called a fantasy, Harry, not a bloody short story. You spend perhaps a minute or less building the bare essential of something akin to reality then you simply think about-”_

  


“ _SILENCE FROM THE AUDIENCE!”_

  


“But, since you are my favorite Gryffindor, I suppose I should inquire what I have done to receive your ire this time.” Tom grabbed Harry by the arm and began dragging him away from the rest of his friends. Tom didn't bother to look back as he ordered, “Go on without me. I shall see you all at dinner.”

  


“Okay, Tom.” His friends acknowledged and Tom's lips curved into a small smile as he recognized their real answer.

  


“Yes, my lord.”

  


Harry's glare only showed him that the smaller Gryffindor also knew their real answer. Tom's smile simply became more amused at that and he dragged Harry to the nearest empty classroom they passed by.

  


Which turned out to be a Potions classroom... their classroom to be more exact.

  


Tom nonchalantly chanted the locking charm on the door and a silencing charm that covered the entire classroom. Harry pulled away from him while he was placing the charms and waited with his arms crossed. Once Tom had returned his wand in the inner pocket of his robes, Harry hissed, “I don't care if you're a prodigy, the second coming of Merlin himself or whatever rubbish those baby snakes have been brainwashed to think but if you think- mmhmp!”

  


Harry's angry rant came to halt as Tom pressed their lips together, snaking his hands around Harry's waist. Harry growled and bit Tom's bottom lip in retaliation which only made Tom growl back and push Harry to the nearest table while attacking his mouth with increased ferocity. Harry groaned and gripped the fabric of Tom's robes, trying to push the taller boy off him while his back hit the edge of a table.

  


Soft lips kissing him roughly, pushing him against the table as graceful but demanding hands try to take off his robes. He barely heard the cauldron fall to the ground, grabbing hold of the taller man currently dominating him. He tried to push him away, managing to get his lips away from that demanding sinful tongue for a few seconds so he may whisper, "Stop, Tom..."

  


"You're not really trying hard enough, Harry." Tom whispered, smirking at the Gryffindor underneath him.

 

"Not here. Snape-" Harry moaned when Tom bit his neck, helplessly tugging the silver and green tie the older boy was wearing. Tom chuckled against the sensitive skin of Harry's neck.

 

"-is not here." Tom finished with a wicked smirk on his angelic face, "Now shut up and raise your arms so I can take this blo ody robe off."

 

Harry groaned and gra bbed Tom by the hair, pulling him away roughly which only earned him a warning growl from the Slytherin currently on top of him. Harry glared at him as he hissed, “You can't just start snogging me every time I'm cross at you.”

 

“Actually, I can.” Tom retorted with a playful smirk, placing his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulling the smaller boy towards him, capturing his lips once more in a demanding brutal kiss that left Harry breathless and moaning. Harry's grip on Tom's hair tightened and he tilted his head slightly to the side, opening his mouth at the insistence of Tom's tongue. Harry moaned and closed his eyes, wrapping a leg around Tom's waist. Tom placed both of his hands on Harry's waist and lifted him off the ground, dropping him on top of the table. Harry groaned at the rough treatment his back received but let Tom maneuver him so his head and upper body was resting on the table while his legs were wrapped around Tom's waist. Tom pulled Harry's legs, forcing their groins to rub against each other. Harry shamelessly moaned and pulled away from Tom's lips, gasping for the much needed air. Tom bit Harry's bottom lip playfully before kissing his chin.

 

"You look best like this, Harry." Tom whispered, smirking triumphantly as Harry tried to catch his breath.

 

"Wait, Tom-" Harry begged once more but moaned helplessly as Tom captured his lips once more, demanding his entire attention to the determined tongue currently in his mouth. Harry gripped the fabric of Tom's robe tightly, grinding their crotches together as they pulled away.

  


"Hush, love." Tom whispered, pulling off Harry's trousers, "Stop thinking and..."

 

Click.

 

Both boy s froze at the sound of the door clicking and they turned around just in time to hear Dumbledore's voice on the other side of the door, “Is something the matter, Severus?”

 

“The door is locked... magically.”

 

Harry's blood ran cold at the sound of their Potions professor (Harry's number one hater) on the other side of the room.

 

Before he could panic, Tom had already grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him off the table. Harry almost yelped but Tom immediately covered his mouth with his hand and dragged him towards the other end of the room. Tom immediately chanted a silent unlocking charm on the door and opened it, pretty much throwing Harry inside. Harry only had the second to realize it was the adjoining Potions Ingredient Storeroom before Tom went inside as well, closing the door behind him and putting the entire room in pitch black darkness.

 

“Tom!” Harry hissed when he felt Tom's arms around his waist.

 

Tom hushed Harry and whispered, “Keep your voice down or they'll find us.”

 

“This is the storeroom!” Harry whispered and hissed, “And stop hugging me!”

 

Tom kept his hold on Harry as he whispered, “This is the ingredient storeroom. We have no idea how volatile or dangerous any of the ingredients could be so it's best we just keep still and stay close to one another and the door.”

 

“Oh, yeah, right. Just admit that you're a bloody sexual preda- mmhm!” Harry's insult was cut off by Tom's lips on his.

 

The silence brought by Tom's kiss caused them to listen to the conversation happening on the other room, “I think someone was just playing a prank. A simple locking charm to keep the younger students from entering the classroom. There is no need to be so paranoid, Severus.”

 

“That's an awful prank, Headmaster. Not even those blasted Weasley twins would do such a prank.” Snape's snide remark was met with a soft chuckle from their Headmaster.

 

“Now, now, Severus. The Weasley twins are not the only pranksters of this school, as you know.” Dumbledore's tone was full of mirth as he suggested, “Why, perhaps we are seeing the budding start of a new generation of pranksters!”

 

Yeah...

 

Two very hormonal pranksters currently sucking faces in the next room, Headmaster...

 

“If you are talking about Potter, Headmaster-”

 

Harry had never been happy that Tom's insistent kissing muffled his whimper at the blatant disgust Snape had when he said Harry's last name. Tom rubbed Harry's back and his kiss turned softer, gently nipping Harry's bottom lip.

 

“-then I will assure that he is simply too much of a dunderhead to be able to chant this large of a silencing charm.”

 

Tom began kissing Harry's face gently but Harry felt his nails dug deeply on Harry's waist, obviously becoming irritated over his Head House's insult of Harry. Harry cupped Tom's cheeks and kissed the tip of the taller boy's nose in silent gratitude.

 

“Severus, you must have realized by now that Harry is improving quickly now.” Dumbledore defended.

 

Well...

 

Yeah...

 

That do tends to happen when one is in a secret relationship with the Slytherin King.

 

… who had now began kissing Harry's neck...

 

Harry pre ssed the back of his clenched hand over his mouth and bit on the soft flesh to stop the moans threatening to fall from his lips as Tom began his torturous pattern of kissing a part of Harry's neck, biting it roughly before licking the bite mark and showering it with soft kisses before turning his attention to another part of his neck.

 

Harry had to learn how to apply glamour on himself because of this pleasurable habit of Tom.

 

“But I am... quite concern over his growing... rivalry with Tom.”

 

Oh dear Merlin...

 

Are they honestly going to talk about the two of them?!

 

Tom seemed to find that amusing if the slight vibration Harry felt coming from Tom's chest was any indication.

 

“Potter doesn't stand a chance against Riddle even if Riddle suddenly becomes blind, loses his wand and forgets half of his memories.” Snape sneered, making Harry grip Tom's arm tightly.

 

Tom immediately captured Harry's lips once more, gently kissing him as he pressed Harry against the door silently, lifting him slightly off the floor. Harry immediately wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and his arms around Tom's shoulders, pulling the Slytherin closer as he bit Tom's bottom lip.

 

“Now, now. I think Harry has the potential to best Tom.” Dumbledore defended in a soft grandfather tone that made Tom growl and pull away from Harry.

 

Tom attacked Harry's neck once more, biting it angrily. Harry tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to Tom as a silent submission to Tom's dominance.

 

Stupid prideful prat...

 

“But I do not think it would be... best for both of them to be that aggressive to one another.” Dumbledore continued, “I know Tom can be quite a handful.”

 

Snape scoffed and drawled, “Most professors would say he's quite the model student. Unlike Potter...”

 

“Ah, but we know Tom isn't as he appears, don't we, Severus?” Dumbledore continued and Harry winced as he felt Tom's grip on his waist tightened.

 

Dumbledore's blatant mistrust over Tom had always irked the Slytherin.

 

To hear it first hand though...

 

Harry peppered Tom's face with soft kisses, gently rubbing Tom's back as he began slowly rolling his hips against Tom's. Tom nuzzled his neck and let out a soft groan as their crotches rubbed against one another.

 

Before long, both of them had began rutting against one another, their lips interlocked in a passionate demanding kiss.

 

Dumbledore's voice seemed so far away that Harry could really care less what the old goat was saying now.

 

“Tom needs someone beside him. Someone to keep him grounded and keep him from going too far. He can be the greatest wizard of all, greater than me-”

 

Oh, Merlin.

 

Tom was already great.

 

His lips was simply sinful and his hands could turn Harry into a incoherent mess in just a few minutes.

 

“-But he also has the potential to be the worst wizard of all, worse than Grindelwald-”

 

Harry was so close.

 

The ragged breathing next to his ear told him Tom was close as well. Harry tightened his hold of Tom and captured his lips, moaning in his mouth as Tom increased the pace, both so dangerously close...

 

Only to fall on the floor with an ungraceful yelp... (that Tom would vehemently deny)

 

Harry heard a muffled thud when he felt his head hit the floor, groaning as he realized that Tom's hand had cradled his head, minimizing the pain Harry should have felt had his head hit the floor without any protection.

 

“That's why I am quite pleased to know he has you by his side, Harry.”

 

Tom and Harry both raised their head to stare at the smiling Headmaster standing in front of them, staring down at them while he held the door that had been separating the two of them from the Headmaster and the Head of Slytherin House with one of his hand.

 

Behind him, Snape was pale and his expression could only be described as both horrified and stupefied beyond belief.

 

“Er...” Harry could only manage a wobbly grin as he meekly said, “We weren't playing a prank..?”

 

=============== Interlude ===============

 

“That's it?”

 

“Huh?” Harry blinked at the random question and Voldemort finally stopped writing, turning to face Harry with narrowed eyes.

 

“That's it? You're ending your fantasy there?” Voldemort asked in an irritated tone, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

 

“Well, yeah.” Harry shrugged as he said, “I mean, it seemed right to end it there, you know. Plus, my last line was kinda good.”

 

“It's a fantasy, Harry, not a bloody short story.” Voldemort sneered, “Do you even know what a fantasy is?”

 

“Of course I do.” Harry scoffed and drawled, “Excuse me if I want my fantasies to have more content than just shagging.”

 

“Your content consist of me being your year mate and being friends-” Voldemort sneered his last word before continuing, “-with your Slytherin year mates.”

 

“Well, it's not like I know the faces of your lackeys back when you were in Hogwarts.” Harry argued with a pout.

 

“And you did not even explain or show what has you all rile up at the start of your fantasy.” Voldemort continued to point out the plot holes in Harry's fantasy which made Harry groan.

 

“Does it matter?!” Harry waved his hands towards Voldemort as he reminded the older wizard, “You're the prat who insist that fantasies should go straight to shagging!”

 

“We weren't even shagging in your fantasy.” Voldemort spatted the last word with disdain, “It could be argued as heavy petting!”

 

“Tom, have some decency!” Harry mockingly chided, “You and I were obviously minors in my fantasy!”

 

“Oh, because heavy petting in a bloody storeroom while Dumbledore and Snape are talking in the adjoining room is obviously decent.” Voldemort sneered.

 

Harry groaned and demanded, “Fine! You can do better? Go on, you big pervert! Show me how it should be done!”

 

“Very well, Potter.” Voldemort's lips curved into a predatory smirk as he hissed, “It is my responsibility as your future husband to show you how an adult mind work.”

 

=============== Voldemort's Fantasy: One's Place ===============

 

“So this is where you had been, my dear Harry ?”

 

Harry's blood ran cold as he heard the familiar hissing voice of the man who has plagued his dreams every single night. Harry turned around and instinctively backed away, his back hitting the edge of the table as he whispered, “Tom...”

 

“Now, now, Harry... we've talked about this...” Voldemort teased with a predatory smirk decorating his handsome face, “May I remind you the proper way to address me, pet?”

 

Harry's green eyes glowed with stubborn determination as he hissed, “I'm not your pet.”

 

Voldemort clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he mused, “I let you play with your friends for a couple of weeks and you've already forgotten your place. I am disappointed in you, Harry.”

 

“You captured me and you-you-you-” Harry's entire body began to tremble as his throat became dry and his mouth could no longer find the words to make.

 

“I what, Harry?” Voldemort whispered in a low seductive drawl, pining the younger wizard against the table, resting both hands on Harry's either side to keep him from running away. Harry turned his head to the side and shut his eyes close as he began to breath faster. Voldemort leaned forward, whispering in Harry's ear, “What did I do, Harry? I've missed you these past weeks and spent my days reminiscing about our summer together. Would you care to specify what you are talking about?”

 

Harry's breathing hitched when he felt Voldemort's hands snake around his waist while the Dark Lord whispered, “Are you talking about how I tied you so prettily in my bed, how I took you every single night, filled you with my cock and my cum and made you moan and scream underneath me? Perhaps you meant how I taught you the proper way to wrap your pretty little mouth on my cock and how to suck me like the greedy slut that you really are.”

 

Harry whimpered as he felt his cock twitch at Voldemort's words. Harry could only gasp when Voldemort pulled him up, pushing him against the table. He groaned at the slight pain on his back but kept his head to the side and his eyes closed, his arms lying uselessly on his side with his fists clenched.

 

_“Okay, back up! Pause! Un momento, please!”_

_“I will borrow your words just a few minutes ago: no comments from the audience please.”_

_“I said: 'silence from the audience' actually but I just have to stop you right there, Tom! Do you really think I would be so submissive and so... so... like that!”_

_“It's my fantasy, Harry.”_

_“That is not an excuse! For Merlin's sake, you sound like a sexual offender and it seems like I have some weird Stockholm Syndrome for you!”_

_“As if your fantasy is any better. We're both disgustingly sweet and disturbingly cute together. You spent the entire fantasy with us comforting one another like a pair of fluffy teenagers in love!”_

_“Some people enjoy that!”_

_“And some people enjoy this! NOW! SILENCE FROM THE AUDIENCE!”_

 

Harry whimpered as he felt Voldemort grab his chin, forcing him to turn his head as he ordered, “Now, now, Harry. Let me see your beautiful eyes.”

 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, staring at Voldemort with trembling lips. Voldemort's lips curved into an amused smirk as he whispered, “There they are, my favorite pair of eyes. Such a pretty color, wouldn't you agree?”

 

“Please...” Harry whimpered, grabbing the sleeve of Voldemort's robes.

 

“Hush, pet.” Voldemort kissed Harry's eyebrow, making Harry instinctively close his eyes. Voldemort took out his wand and whispered, “We both know how easy your mouth can lie. We can't have that now, can we?”

 

Voldemort swished his wand at Harry's direction and Harry's gasped when he felt the cold winter air wrap around his sudden naked body, holding onto Voldemort tightly for warmth. Voldemort chuckled and cupped Harry's cheeks, forcing the boy to raise his head. Voldemort captured Harry's lips in a rough dominating kiss. Harry moaned and opened his mouth, his tongue instinctively moving the way Voldemort enjoyed most. Harry gasped in Voldemort's mouth when he felt tip of Voldemort's wand at his entrance. Harry whimpered and Voldemort pushed his wand inside Harry, making Harry throw his head back and gasp at the sudden intrusion.

 

Harry barely heard Voldemort chant but he felt his insides become wet and cold. Harry whimpered and opened his legs, bending his knees and resting the soles of his feet on the table. Voldemort returned his wand to the secret compartment in the sleeve of his robes before placing one hand on Harry's waist, keeping the trembling boy in place while his other hand rubbed Harry's slicked puckered hole. Voldemort bit Harry's ear before he whispered, “Normally, I would indulge your adoration in having my fingers up your greedy little hole but I think you haven't been a good boy enough for that. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?”

 

“I'll be good. Please. I promise I'll be- Aah!!” Harry screamed as Voldemort's cock thrust deep inside him so suddenly. Tears began to form in his eyes and he shut them close, trying to control his breathing and gripping the fabric of Voldemort's robes tightly.

 

The spell had lubed him but he still wasn't stretched properly. Harry could only whimper as Voldemort began thrusting in and out of him, hissing in his ear, “Next time, remember your place, pet. Then I won't have to punish you. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Tom- Ah!” His eyes opened wide and his back arched when Voldemort hit his prostrate. Harry began moaning, his legs wrapping around Voldemort's waist as the pain slowly subsided, leaving behind the sinful pleasure that racked Harry's entire body.

 

"Tom!" Harry gasped, grabbing Voldemort's arms, moaning as the older man began thrusting roughly, the table creaking in protest to Voldemort's rough pace. He could feel Voldemort's cock inside him, stretching him, making feel so full.

 

He loved every second of it.

 

"Naughty chosen one. What would your Potions professor say once he hear you like it when I take you here, in his own classroom." Voldemort mercilessly thrust into the willing body under him, "This rough. This fast. This desperate."

 

“Tom! Tom! Tom!” Harry screamed, sha melessly enjoying the rough pace of Voldemort's thrusts, “Don't care! Oh god! Tom, please! Don't stop!”

 

Voldemort's breathy chuckle brought shivers down Harry's spine and the older wizard forced Harry to stare at him, smirking triumphantly at the reddened cheeks, the open mouth and the dazed eyes Harry had, “Look at you, Harry. Look at how pretty you are, my precious little slut.”

 

“Yours! Your slut! Only yours!” Harry's words were slightly slurred, his mind too muddled by the pleasure currently racking his entire body.

 

“Yes, you are. My dear slut.” Voldemort bit Harry's neck, making Harry moan and grab his hair. Voldemort kissed the bite mark as he whispered, “My pet.”

 

"Inside me. Come inside me." Harry moaned, gripping Voldemort's hair tightly, “My Lord...”

 

Vol demort groaned and bit Harry's neck as he slammed his cock deep inside Harry, making the younger boy gasp and the table creak in protest. Harry mewled as he felt Voldemort's cum deep inside him, filling him. The hot cum spent Harry on the edge, his body trained to reach completion without his cock being touched. Voldemort hissed when he felt Harry's inside tightened around him, milking him greedily as he rode his own orgasm to its end. Voldemort grabbed Harry's chin and slammed his lips against the boy's open mouth. Harry moaned in his mouth and tightened his grip on Voldemort's waist, forcing Voldemort to thrust deeper, cumming deeper inside him.

 

They stayed in that position, Voldemort kissing and lightly biting Harry's neck while Harry's eyes began to drop, exhaustion consuming his consciousness slowly. He barely heard Voldemort whisper in his ear, “I think we should go for a walk later. I brought your collar, my pet.”

 

Harry could only moan weakly at Voldemort's promise as he fell asleep.

  


=============== Interlude ===============

 

“I can't believe I'm going to ask this but... there's a lube spell?!”

 

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and asked, “That's what you focused on? My use of a lube spell?”

 

“No, seriously, there's a lube spell?” Harry pressed, staring at Voldemort, “Or did you just make that up?”

 

Voldemort leaned forward and grabbed Harry by the chin as he asked in a low seductive drawl, “Perhaps we should find out?”

 

“Still not giving you my virginity before marriage, Tom.” Harry drawled before grinning cheekily as he added, “Plus, I'm not the one who is sporting a very visible tent in their robes right now.”

 

Voldemort lowered his head and grimaced as he realized that... yes... he was hard right now.

 

Harry chuckled and pulled away, dropping to the bed as he cheekily grin at Voldemort. He hugged his pillow tightly and commented, “Feel free to take care of that by yourself. I'm going to sleep.”

 

“How are you not affected by either of our fantasies?” Voldemort mumbled while staring at the tent between his legs in disdain.

 

“Sorry, love tart, I guess you just have to work extra hard to get mine up during our wedding night.” Harry drawled, taking off his eyeglasses and placing them next to his head. He closed his eyes and hugged his pillow tightly as he added, “Try not to make too much noise while you take care of your problem.”

 

“Go to sleep, brat.” Voldemort ordered as he closed his eyes, conjuring up disgusting images to will his erection away.

 

Remembering the walrus boy Harry had imagined in retaliation last night immediately killed it.

 

“Good night, Tom...” Harry sleepily mumbled. Voldemort opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at Harry, raising an eyebrow when he noticed that Harry was already dead asleep, his breathing even and slow. His lips was slightly parted and his face was relaxed yet his grip on his pillow did not loosen. Voldemort grabbed the blanket next to him and threw it over Harry, making Harry hum and move slightly.

 

Voldemort sighed and turned his attention back on his forgotten parchment. Voldemort grabbed the quill he had been using as he mumbled, “Good night, Harry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is going to ask why this is a side-story and not part of CaRB, weeellll... I already have the next five chapters planned so putting this might make the flow kinda go out the window (plus, this way, you guys get both an update and porn... aren't I a kind benevolent disgusting author? XD)
> 
> The Potions Ingredients Room is part of the Harry Potter video games (if I remember correctly. Cut me some slack, I haven't played any of them for a very loooonnngg time). It's actually bigger than a broom closet but... uuuuhhh... creative license? 
> 
> No. I'm just trash and I want Harry and Tom stuck in a small closet-like room. 
> 
> Seriously. My favorite part is the MST-ing of Voldemort and Harry. I hope it didn't destroy the porn.
> 
> What am I saying?
> 
> It was meant to poke fun of the porn I write XD
> 
> I regret nothing!
> 
> (No, seriously. I love both the fluffy and the sexy porn between these two. Promise.)


End file.
